Pokemon X and Y
Pokemon X and Y '''are the first two games in Generation VI. Blurb '''The next evolution in Pokémon! New Pokémon! Explosive 3D battles! Explore a majestic new region! New Features: Pokémon-Amie and Super Training Connect instantly with players all over the world! Enhancements Pokémon X and Pokémon Y are the first two Pokémon games that are completely in a 3-dimensional style of gameplay on a handheld system. Everything has been changed since the release of previousPokémon games. The sprites have been changed into 3D designed models from the characters to the Pokémon. Finding a wild Pokémon has not been changed as seen in the trailer when the male protagonist was running through the grass and encountered aPikachu. System Enhancement The battle system in video games also went under a 3-dimensional style. As seen in the trailer of the video game there were different Pokémon battles introduced. The attack of a Pokémon will be shown in a 3D style against another Pokémon. It will even show how the Pokémon will move when it's being attacked or vice versa by the opponent. Shiny Encountering Odds Increased The odds of encountering a shiny Pokémon in 6th generation were increased from 1/8192 to 1/1000. Wonder Trading Wonder Trading is a new feature in Pokémon X and Y that allows players to trade with a random player over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. When you tap the Yes button, the server picks a random player to link up with your system. This usually takes twenty seconds but may be longer depending on your connection. Once the systems are linked, you will see the player you are trading with on the lower screen. Then, you will trade the selected Pokémon with the other player's selected Pokémon. This can be used to your advantage by Wonder Trading a Magikarp or weak Pokémon, but the other players may be trading their weak Pokémon, too. Features Trainer Customization This is a new feature where the main character can change clothes. The female protagonist has a lot more clothes to choose from, but the male has a good collection of clothes as well. These different clothes can be accessed through clothing shops and the Lumiose City Boutique Couture, which has very expensive clothing. The Lumiose City Boutique Couture can be accessed when the player has enough style points in Lumiose. Mega Evolution This is a new feature where a Pokemon can temporary evolve into a state where they couldn't further evolve. The Pokemon, after battling, will revert to their original form. Pokemon Starters The trailer also shows off three new Pokémon which appear to be the Fire, Grass and Water starters. * Fennekin, a FirePokémon: an orange, fox-looking Pokémon with flame-like fur emerging from its ears. Fennekin also shares its name and appearance with the Fennec Fox and is a fire pokemon. * Froakie, a WaterPokémon: a blue, frog-looking Pokémon with white bubbbles on its back. It is the water frog pokemon. * Chespin, a Grass Pokémon: a brown, Erinaceidae-looking Pokémon with a spiked green hat, small arms and a small tail. It is a grass pokemon. Mascots The two legendary Pokémon that are the mascots for Pokémon X Version and Pokémon Y Version have been officially named: Xerneas is deer-like with rainbow antlers, who is shaped like the letter X ''when it's legs are apart, while Yveltal bird-like avian of some sort, who is shaped like the letter ''Y. Yveltal symbolizes quetzalcoatl, the serpent god of the Aztec people. Mega Evovled Pokemon : * Mega Venusaur * Mega Charizard X * Mega Charizard Y * Mega Blastoise * Mega Alakazam * Mega Gengar * Mega Kangaskhan * Mega Pinsir * Mega Gyarados * Mega Aerodactyl * Mega Mewtwo X * Mega Mewtwo Y * Mega Ampharos * Mega Scizor * Mega Heracross * Mega Houndoom * Mega Tyranitar * Mega Blaziken * Mega Gardevoir * Mega Mawile * Mega Aggron * Mega Medicham * Mega Manectric * Mega Banette * Mega Absol * Mega Garchomp * Mega Lucario * Mega Abomasnow